


We've Met Before?

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr One Shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, again i wrote this a while ago, but it's AU, idk i thought this was cute, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting each other for the first time since childhood, where they had one of those kiddy romances, and not recognizing each other only to slowly fall in love all over again.</p>
<p>Skye and Ward were pretty good friends for a week as kids. How did they not recognize each other as adults?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> The Imagine your OTP tumblr is awesome! This prompt came up and I couldn't help myself!

Grant was at an orphanage for the third time that year. Some police officer had figured out about the abuse going on at home and sent him to the nearest place that took children away from their homes. It was always a different place, but usually the same process. Him, his brothers, Conner and Maynard and his sister, Julie, would be taken away by a police officer, thrown into some form of an orphanage or foster home for about a week, then their parents would make up some story that the police stupidly believed, and they would go home to begin the process all over again. 

This time they were put in a place called Saint Agnes Orphanage. It was run by nuns who were nice and sweet to the boys and their sister, but really didn’t help them much with their issue. Simply saying ‘Just pray’ to them and walking away. Also, all the kids had avoided them so far. Everyone picking up on the fact that within the week they’d be gone. They had parents, the other kids didn’t. No one wanted to get attached, so no one talked to them. All the kids were okay with that. They didn’t want to make friends either, so they avoided all the other kids as best they could. That went pretty well for Maynard, Conner, and Julie. For Grant however, one little girl took a liking to him, and she wouldn’t leave him be. 

It was his second day there, and Grant was sitting in the small dim library the orphanage had, reading a book to himself, trying to ignore the whispers and stares from other kids about how odd it was for him to be there. 

"So…ya into the classics?" A girl, about seven years old piped up with her cheerful voice, interrupting Grants reading. When she got no reply she asked again. "Are you into the classic books? You’re reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ …”  

"Yeah I guess…" Grant mumbled in reply as the little girl pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. 

"Me too! I’m reading _The Wizard Of OZ_!” She took her book out from under her arm and waved it at him. “I’m Mary, whats your name?” 

He waited a second before responding, not really sure if he wanted to have a further conversation with the little kid that, considering they were in an orphanage, was way too happy.  ”Grant.” He responded dully back. 

"Oh…" She says back, enthusiasm almost gone. "I met your older brother earlier…he’s a meany." 

"I know…he didn’t hurt anybody did he?" Grant asked the kid, making it the longest sentence he had said so far. 

"No. He tried to bully Thomas and get some of his money but Sister Kathrine stopped him."  The girl sighed as she looked back at her book before opening it. "I’m going to read now. Is it okay if I stay here?" 

"Yeah sure, do whatever you want." Grant gave her a small smile before going back to what he was reading. 

They spent a lot of afternoons together after that. Sitting reading in the library together after talking for a few minutes, not really talking again unless Mary needed help figuring out what a big word meant in her book. Luckily for the both of them, Grant and his brothers and sister were there for more than a week, which let Grant and Mary become better friends day by day. They read together, they played tag outside, and board games inside. They were both thrilled to finally have a friend that they could trust and believe in. Then it all came to a stop one rainy morning. 

"No fair! You cheated!" Mary looked up at her friend from the monopoly board as he laughed at her. 

"I swear I didn’t!" Grant laughed back as she pouted over loosing the game. 

"But you’re the banker! You could’ve cheated very-" Mary started to say but was soon interrupted as a nun entered the room. 

"Grant, your parents are here!" 

His face fell, and his stomach flopped. Mary took a second to process what that meant, but when she did she turned to him with tears in her eyes. 

"You have to go?" She whispered at him and he sadly nodded. 

"Come on sweetie go pack up!" The nun tried to wave him out of the room, and he silently stood up and followed, not without Mary grabbing his hand and coming with him. 

"Promise you’ll write letters?" She sniffled as he zipped up his bag sitting on the orphanage bed. 

"I promise Mary…" He sighed as he saw his mom and dad come into the room with his siblings. 

"Come on lets go." His dad grabbed his arm and led him out of the room, before he even had a chance to wave goodbye to Mary, who now sat crying on his bed. 

——— 

He didn’t write letters. He wasn’t allowed to. Every time he would write one and try to put it in the mail box, his brother would catch him and grab the letter, throwing it in the garbage can. Eventually he was told that if he ever wrote another letter he would be beaten to a pulp. So he stopped.

She was heartbroken, never getting a letter from him. But she moved on as best she could, still wondering what had happened to her friend as she moved through her horrible life. 

_17 years later_

"You know it’s funny." Skye smiled walking into the lounge area of the plane with a couple glasses and a bottle of scotch, seeing Grant sitting on his computer doing some research. 

"What’s funny?" He looked up at her as she poured him a drink and handed it to him. 

"I had a best friend named Grant for like two weeks in the orphanage…" She smiled again this time pouring herself a drink. 

"What a coincidence." He replied back. 

"Yeah he was there for a couple weeks then left when his parents came back for him or something. He was there with his brother or someone." She shrugged, sitting down next  to him taking a sip of her drink as he put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Huh…" He started thinking, her story added up to the time he spent in the orphanage. 

"What’s ‘huh’?" 

"Oh it’s just that when I was younger me and my brothers and sister would be put into an orphanage from time to time…then be taken out by our parents. and I had a friend at one of them…" He sighed, thinking that he was probably being stupid and he was in no way connected to what Skye was saying. 

"Do you remember the name of the orphanage? Or anything from there?" Skye sat up a little bit straighter in his embrace. 

"I…" he started thinking a little "I never really made friends in them because I knew I would be out of  there in a couple days but there was this one girl that I was friends with probably a little more than 17 years ago…what was her name…" He sighed trying to remember as Skye waited. "Mary! Mary, her name was Mary." 

Skyes eyes went wide as she stared at him. “M-my name was Mary at the orphanage.” 

"Skye…" 

"Did you and Mary read books together in the library and play games and stuff?" She spilled out almost so fast that he couldn’t hear it. 

"You’re kidding me." He sighed as her face lit up and she hugged him tight.

"We’ve met before! Oh my god!" She laughed as he hugged her back. 

"I…we…You’re Mary?" Grant stuttered out as he held her. 

"Yes!" She looked at him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly/ 

"You’re telling me my girlfriend was my best friend when I was twelve…" He smiled as they pulled away from the kiss

"Sure looks that way!" Skye smiled again for a second, before wiping the smile off her face and replacing it with a smirk, slapping Grant lightly on the arm. 

"What was that for?"

She smirked and replied with, “You never wrote a letter.” 


End file.
